freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marionettes
Marionettes is the eighteenth episode of Freezing and the sixth episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot Louis L. Bridget is happy to see his sister Satellizer L. Bridget, who is beyond terrified, but neither Violet L. Bridget nor Kazuya Aoi address or notice Satellizer's obvious discomfort. As the scene focuses on the chains in the tense room, Kazuya and Louis shake hands after Violet introduces the two. Louis informs Kazuya that he is a Limiter at Genetics UK, partner to UK #1 Holly Rose who stands in the far back near the shadows cast by the infrastructure. With a smiling glare in his eyes, Louis expresses his joy to see Satellizer once more. Later, Violet escorts Kazuya around the main hotel portion of the resort, even crossing a picture of a young Satellizer next to her parents. When they step outside, Louis watches over them, his face shadowed. In Satellizer's massive room, one fit for a queen, he sings praises of the L. Bridget family; however, Satellizer's back laxes on the bed and she stares at the ceiling. Kazuya finally notices and acknowledges Satellizer's discomfort and asks what's on her mind, but she doesn't answer. Kazuya leaves when she doesn't answer, giving her time to be alone. At night, Satellizer rests when she hears a knocking on her door. She assumes it's Kazuya and quickly answers, trying to apologize for earlier, but she stops herself when Louis is at her door. Louis forces his way in and Satellizer draws back. He touches her face, praising her beauty and she flinches. Satellizer moves back again and expresses that she wants nothing to do with Louis. Louis says that they haven't seen each other in years, so they should celebrate. He pulls out some wine and two glasses, pouring into both, but Louis stands far back. Louis relays that Violet told him that Satellizer wishes to speak to father. Louis is well aware of the Mably scandal, orchestrated by the Chevalier. Louis walks over to Satellizer with the wine. Satellizer wants to know why the Chevalier would do something like that. Satellizer takes the glass. Louis explains that he and Holly did not go to the lab because the E-Pandora Project seemed sketchy. Louis threateningly asks if Satellizer thinks that "father" will intervene on her behalf, taunting her with the reality that Satellizer is his mistress' daughter. However, if Louis asks then, their father might consider it. Satellizer asks what he wants and Louis says that he wants Satellizer to be his toy. Satellizer flinches with each step Louis takes. Satellizer can only imagine being bound in red chains and Louis speaks into her ear with his deeply unhinged voice. Louis wants to return to the way things used to be. Satellizer refuses and Louis pulls Satellizer by her hair and throws her down, telling her to call her by his other name. Satellizer pulls back but she ultimately gives in. Satellizer flashes back to the days when she was Louis' toy with terror in her eyes. Louis is shirtless and Satellizer stripped down to her red panties. When Satellizer fully gives in Louis laughs. Louis has given Satellizer hickeys on her neck. He grabs her breasts and rubs her feet. Louis is insanely infatuated and Satellizer gives Louis permission to do what he wants, his marionette. Louis slaps her in rage. Louis when alone trembles and shakes after hitting his sister, expressing no joy in torturing her. Holly listens to Louis' rant. In the morning, Satellizer sits in her room. When the door knocks, she creeps the door open to see Kazuya, who wants to get breakfast. Satellizer closes the door on him and privately sobs. Kazuya steps outside and Louis approaches him. They sit inside in a large dining hall with but one table and a table-length of maids. Louis addresses that Kazuya and Satellizer have yet to have a Baptism, which Louis sees as a relief. Louis levels with Kazuya saying that it's best if Kazuya finds another partner. A maid hands Kazuya an envelope that Louis explains is a plane ticket home alongside a fine bribe. Louis says that Satellizer will probably give up being a Pandora and settle down with a man that the L. Bridget will find fitting. When Kazuya refuses, Louis says that he's not asking. Kazuya gets up and takes the envelope. Kazuya orders Louis to wipe the smug look off his face and look at him. Kazuya tells Louis that whatever Satellizer wants to do is none of his business. Kazuya rips the envelopes, calling an angry Louis nothing more than his kid brother. Kazuya walks away steamed and Violet sees him. She hopes that he's having a great time, but notices that he's upset. Violet advises that he should try to smile, telling him to enjoy his vacation and forget his troubles, for being shackled by them forever is no way to live. She hopes a smile will set Kazuya's heart free. At night during a brewing storm, Kazuya reads a message from Satellizer. It rains and Kazuya walks to a destroyed building where Satellizer is. Satellizer doesn't know why he's there or about the letter she supposedly sent, something that doesn't surprise Kazuya. Louis shows himself and says that he wrote the letter calling both of them here. A wind blows away Kazuya's umbrella. Kazuya wants to know what Louis wants, prompting Louis to intimidate Satellizer into revealing the markings on her body, but Kazuya stops her. Kazuya calls Louis out on his insanity, and the L. Bridget punches him. Louis takes Satellizer by her hair and rips off her jacket to reveal her marks of slavery. Louis reveals to Kazuya Satellizer's backstory, but he doesn't care about any of that. Holly Rose reveals herself and deploys her weapon. Kazuya says he's not afraid, prompting Louis to order Holly to cut off his arms. Gallery Freezing Vibration Screenshot 0651.jpg|Kazuya stands up to Louis defending Satellizer 3b3775789981a563e04e96ecdfbdd8f61383950194 full.png|Holly attempts to cut of Kazuya's arm under Louis' order See also Category:Season 2 episodes